


Like a Dream

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry starts your morning in the most stimulating way.





	Like a Dream

The early morning sun creeps in from the blinds as you clutch your pillow, still lost in your peaceful slumber.

Harry, however, is rudely awoken by a certain morning stiffness. He runs a hand over his face and groans a little at his biological misfortune. When Harry turns, he sees you lying beside him on your side, turned away from him. His eyes rake over the indents of your shoulder blades and catch at the strap of your cami that has slipped down your arm.

The scientist rolls over to be closer to your heat-generating body, hovering over you. He inhales the scent of your hair before placing lazy kisses in the crook of your neck. You make a cute snuffling noise. Harry’s wandering hand reaches around you as he continues to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses to your skin, and cups your breast.

Another little noise leaves you, as you start to rouse from your sleep.

“…Harry?”

He leans down, tilting his head to kiss the corner of your mouth, and when he does, you feel his erection graze the top of your ass.

“Harry, I’m trying to sleep…” you say, trying to treasure the last of what sleep you can get before actually having to get up.

“I know, baby,” he says, massaging you a bit more, “you wouldn’t have to do anything. I’d be quick.” Harry doesn’t move a muscle until he hears you pipe up.

“M’kay.”

He moves down your body under the covers and pulls your panties down your legs. That’s when you feel the tip of his hard cock brush up and down your folds. Your fingers grip the sheets, and you bury your face further into the pillow.

You gasp when he so very slowly pushes into your heat, half wondering if this is still just a dream. A wonderful,  _wonderful_  sex dream…

Once Harry is sheathed deep inside you, he leans down again so that his face is just above yours. He breathes into your ear, “You feel like a dream,” and you let out a small whine. Harry continues to gently rock into you, feeling him pulsate within your tight yet accommodating walls.

“Mmm, yeah…” he moans above you, “oh yeah…”

Oh, but then the both of you aren’t getting quite the relief you’re searching for, so Harry maneuvers you onto your back. Subconsciously, your body meets his movements. You can hear your morning voice beg for more.

And then his mouth is on yours with so much heat and passion, officially breaking you out of your sleepy haze. As he keeps up his pace, Harry buries himself fully into you each time while never once stopping from kissing your own parted lips.

Your fingernails drag down his rippled back. You feel you’re going to come any second, but you don’t have the energy to voice it to him.

Luckily, Harry can read your body like a book.

“I l-love y-you,” you manage to choke out, at last, before you completely come undone around him.

“God, I love you, t-too,” he says, throaty and lost in this love, resting his head on your shoulder and spilling himself into you. Your airy sighs and his hums mix into one beautiful sound filling the bedroom. Harry’s smile when he looks at you like he is right now is, in a word, intoxicating. You can read him too - he’s thinking how you astound him every second of every day and how he doesn’t know what he’d do without you. And not just sex. It’s everything about who you are and how you are.

You’re so thankful you’ve found someone who sees you this way.

After he pulls out from your sopping centre, you say the first thing that comes to mind.

“Well, that was a stimulating wake up call.”

Harry snuggles up next to you to hold you in his arms, humming a laugh.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to sleep more, but-”

“I know,” you say with a smirk, “Little Harry needed some attention.”

“Little _what now_?” His eyes twinkle with amusement. “Do you need to get your eyes checked?”

“No, no, you’re right,” you agree, “little is not the word to use.” Leaning in, you whisper in his ear, “You’re so  _biiiig_ , Harry…”

“And don’t you forget it.” His fiendish fingers find your sides to tickle you and you are reduced to tear-filled giggles.

The rest of the morning is spent mostly in bed, naked with Harry, feeling each other and admiring one another. That is until your stomach rumbles, and your man gets up to whip up a lovely brunch.

Life can’t get much better than this.


End file.
